College Glee
by Alyra Heart
Summary: the title says it all... kind of... okay so not really... and now chapter ten is actually chapter ten! yay!
1. Chapter 1

So... Glee... yeah...

* * *

I know most people will probably hate this, because it's glee... but whatever... it's my fan fiction and if you don't like it don't read it... Okay so this is set in the future when everyone is at college... I'm going to start with Kurt and Blaine and their room mate... this will tell us some of Mercedes story...

I don't

* * *

Those Outfit Does Not Match: Day One

Painting:

I know it sound really cliche, but art is my favorite class. I am really good at it. Right now I am working on an extra special project. Well two actually. The first is actually two paintings. We make all of our own canvas and I am notorious for connecting frames to make odd shapes.

I walked into my painting teachers office, "Who am I assigned to today?" He handed me my student assessment sheet. I work as an intern in the visual arts department of my college. My job is to write an assessment of a students on Monday. Then on Wednesday and Friday I have a three hour lab with them all. During this lab the students will get one major art project done. I check on the student every five minutes to critique their work and tell them what they can do to make the end product better. I over see painting, drawing, colored pencil, and photography classes.

I'm training to teach professional one on one lessons. My students for now get my assistance fro free and are picked on an appointment basis. The wait list is usually only two to three weeks. Around the time of our schools scholarship gallery the list jumps two five or six weeks. The reason for a two to three week wait is that I have one regular, Artie. He is one of the sweetest kids I have ever met, but he is also very tortured. He draws, paints, colors, and photographs dancers, because that is his dream. When he was younger he had an unfortunate accident and lost the use of his legs. Water therapy has taken him quite a long ways, but he will probably never have the proper coordination or precision to dance.

I walked into my class room with ten minutes till the start of class. I pulled out my fresh canvases that I had made last week. I flipped the nine 2 ft by 2 ft canvases over on table and arranged them in an upside down stair pattern. On part of the painting would take up the space of a two by eight canvas. Then would be another column, this one is two by six and the last is two by four. I started screwing things together when Artie wheeled through the door.

"Yo yo. Homie."

I can't help smiling when he tries to be a gangster,"How are you today, Artie?"

He looked up at me and instead of his usual, '_Peachy I just won my division of a dance competition._' He said, "I'm actually pretty good. The college show choir starts today!"

I had never seen him so happy, "Sounds fun." My room mates were both going to be in show choir.

Artie set his circular slab of rock on an easel. Artie has a taste for using different canvases and as far as I am concerned that's no sin. He's done quite a few projects on wood and towels. Pretty much Artie is just amazing when it comes to art. I do believe that this is his first stone project.

I had all of my canvases screwed together. "What's that for?" Artie looked up at me, "It's pretty big."

I smiled, "It's a Christmas present for one of my room mates." I put the construction up against the table and got out the other nine two by two canvases. I arranged them in a stair pattern like the other one only right side up. This one screwed together much faster and Artie started painting after his rough sketch was done.

I had started sketching one of the three paintings that would go into the first set of canvases. I decided it was time to check on my student. He had thirteen people all with mouths open. Around the edge he had painted the words 'Glee: New Directions, National Champions' each person had their name under their head: 'Mr. Shoe, Artie, Britney, Puck, Santana, Finn, Rachel, Sam, , Asian, Other Asian, Mercedes, and Derick.'

"Was this your glee club?"

"Yes. We never won, but we did get second." He looked down, "Had we appreciated every voice and used everyone... we would have gotten it."

"My boyfriend won nationals."

"Who?"

"Oh, you probably don't know him. He went to a private school. Their glee club was called The Worballers."

"One of our kids transferred there." Artie got silent, "He could have won us nationals had we ever given him a solo." His head was hung and he started working on his project again.

"Well it's looking good... like it always does."

I went back to my sketching. I had the whole tall section done. Blaine was slightly hunched over, with Kurt on his back. Both of them were smiling and laughing. I went back to Artie who was nearly done.

"Looks like your just down to color adds?"

He looked up, "Yep. Just the beginning of shirts and hats, stuff like that."

I nodded, "That shouldn't take you that long. After you are done with this I'd like you to plan the project that you will do the rest of the week."

He nodded and went back to the painting. I went back to work on the sketch of the second part. This was a close up of Blaine and Kurt. Blaine has just reached over and is moving Kurt's hair out of his eyes. I was about half done with this one when Artie stopped me.

"Is that Kurt Hummle?" His hand grazed the eyes of the portrait.

"Um..." I wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know it was some kid I saw the other day and took a picture of."

"Oh. How weird would it be if I did know this kid. It's probably just someone who looks like him."

"Yeah that would be crazy." He handed me his plan for his next project. "Thanks I'll look over it and we will talk next time." I looked at the supply list, "I'll also get a cart to bring in your stuff."

He nodded and wheeled out. Artie had only been gone for five minutes when Blaine came in, "Hey, what are you up to?"

I had quickly covered the painting, "Is Kurt with you?"

He gave me a look, "No, he is waiting for us in the dinner. Why?"

I motioned him closer, "This." I uncovered it.

Blaine's mouth dropped open and he stared at it in awe. "This is amazing."

I smiled, "It will look even better when I paint it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be perfect." He took my hand and started to lead me to the grill. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you wearing."

* * *

so comment and stuff


	2. Chapter 2

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it...

* * *

I know most people will probably hate this, because it's glee... but whatever... it's my fan fiction and if you don't like it don't read it... Okay so this is set in the future when everyone is at college... I'm going to start with Kurt and Blaine and their room mate... this will tell us some of Mercedes story...

* * *

Those Outfit Does Not Match: Day One

Part 2

Lunch:

I had on a ratty pair of jeans, that were bleached and ripped at the knee. That was fashion trendy, kind of. I was also wearing a dark green tank top with lace on the top and bottom. This was also trendy. What wasn't trendy was the green plaid long sleeved shirt that I had tried around my waist. We walked into the grill and Kurt turned towards us.

Kurt hugged Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. Then he turned to me, "What are you wearing?"

Blaine and I laughed, "I was just going to wear the shirt, but it's really hot in the art building."

"That is no excuse. This is like wearing a plaid skirt over jeans." He ordered his food.

"Hey! I do that sometimes." I ordered. Blaine ordered last and we all took a seat.

"This is the last straw I am going through your closet and we are getting rid of all of you clothing that scares me." Kurt matter of factly put his drink on the table almost spilling it.

Blaine and I snickered a little. I took off the other shirt and handed it to Kurt, who stuck it in his back pack. "Happy now?"

"Yes that is much better. Now you look like my room mate and not some random hobo."

We laughed and ate for a bit. It was getting close to the opening of glee auditions when Blaine looked at the clock, "Shouldn't you have gone to drawing. Like twenty minutes ago."

"No I don't have a drawing student this week."

Kurt put a hand on mine, "What happened to your regular?"

I smiled, "He has glee auditions." I picked up my bag, "But I should go get my stuff ready for color class. I do have my regular then and you guys should probably go to auditions."

Blaine and Kurt grabbed my arms, "We were thinking. Maybe you should come and audition with us."

"I don't sing, remember?" I shrugged them off.

"Oh, please. Come on I heard you in the shower the other day and you were great." Kurt had backed me into Blaine.

"What would I sing?"

"Anything."

"I'm not glee material. I have two left feet."

Blaine was leading toward the auditorium of our school, "Prove it. I've seen you shake it to the radio."

"Let go, Blaine." The continued to lead me, "One."

"She wont do it cause she secretly wants to audition." Kurt smirked.

"Two."

Blaine whispered in ear, "Do it I dare you."

"You asked for it," I whispered back. "Three," I grabbed his arm and flipped him around me body. I have him a quick kick to the stomach. "See you guys later!" I smiled and ran off.

I went back to my painting and worked on the last part of it. It was just a portrait of Kurt. The second one started with the long side again. This time Kurt and Blaine were kissing. It didn't take long, because there wasn't as much face to shade. Or clothing to draw. They were wearing clothing it was just that mostly you could only see the sides of them. That meant no pesky buttons or zippers. The second photo was Blaine sitting cross legged with Kurt on top.

I heard a soft knock on the door and knew it was Kurt. "How is Blaine?"

I smiled as Kurt chuckled, "As usually he was more surprised that you actually did it rather than being hurt." He walked over to me, "Oh wow!"

I turned to him, "Yeah it's turning out pretty good."

"Is this for him?"

"Yeah for his family anyways. What do you think?"

"It's wonderful."

"Thanks I try. How was the audition?"

Kurt was still staring at it, "It was really good."

I bit my lip and looked at the painting, "I wish I had what you two have."

Kurt looked at me, "You don't have to wish." He pulled me into a hug, "You already have what we have. You don't have to be jealous." He stroked my hair and I started to cry we were like that for about a few minutes before Blaine knocked.

I quickly wiped my tears away and hid the portrait. Blaine asked, "Everything okay?"

"Couldn't be better," I smiled and turned around.

Kurt looked at me, "Oh I almost forgot. How was color class?"

"We had a big art meeting so color was canceled. I have to go talk to my student and tell them that we will be meeting tomorrow to make up today." I gathered my things, "So I will see you guys in a bit."

Kurt gave me a squeezing hug, "Okay."

Blaine also hugged me and then grabbed Kurt's hand. I watched as they walked off together.

* * *

Auditions:

I tugged at my old dance uniform, as I walked onto the stage. It was about an hour later and I knew Kurt and Blaine would already have gone through. I did a short ballet piece and then sat at the piano. I began to play. I played and sang and auditions where done for the day.

"May I stay for a minute. There's a song I want to try out."

The glee coach shrugged, "Sure."

I touched the cords and started to sing, "Sometimes I wonder where I've been. Who I am. Do I fit in. Make believin' is hard alone, out her on my own."

Another voice joined mine, "We're always provin' who we are."

I looked around to see Blaine walking toward the stage, "Always reachin' for that risin' star. To guide me far. And shine me home."

I came back in, loud, proud, and high, "Out here on my own. But when I'm down and feelin' blue. I close my eyes so I be with you. Oh, baby, be strong for me baby."

He dropped out as I touched his face, "Baby, belong to me. Help me through."

He grabbed my hand and picked up where I left of, "Help me need you." Blaine pulled me towards him and kissed me. I melted in his arms.

A moment later I pushed him away, flustered. "I should go back to the room. I have lesson plans to write."

He grabbed my arm and stopped me from standing, "Kurt told me what you said."

I shook him off, "I don't want to cause problems. Let's just forget about it." I got up and walked towards the back stage door.

Blaine grabbed me again. "Let go of me." He just looked at me, "One." I tried to shrug him off, "Two."

He looked into my eyes, "Don't."

"Let me go."

My bag flew across stage and he pulled me to his chest, "Never."

I hit his chest, "Just let go."

He stroked my hair, "No. I won't do that." I hit him two more times and then reached up and kissed him.

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

(for picture of just Kurt: .com/fanart/digital/drawings/movies/?q=kurt%20klaine#/d33reng )

* * *

Totallystarstruck: Yeah I feel bad for Artie too... it will get better... I hope...


	3. Chapter 3

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

* * *

I know most people will probably hate this, because it's glee... but whatever... it's my fan fiction and if you don't like it don't read it... Okay so this is set in the future when everyone is at college... I'm going to start with Kurt and Blaine and their room mate... this will tell us some of Mercedes story...

* * *

That Outfit Does Not Match: Day One

Part 3

Photo studio:

"Why are we going to the photo studio? I thought you had photo on tuesday and thursday? What about Kurt?" Blaine asked confused as I set up my camera.

"You will see. And I do. And I will get to him tomorrow when I actually have photo." I dug through a costume box. I grabbed out a t-shirt the kind with three stripes across the chest. "Put this on." I dug a little more and found my out fit. I went behind the changing screen.

I came back out. "Wow," said a taken-a-back Blaine.

I frowned, "Does it not look good? I'll just change back." I had corseted tank-top on, black with red and white flowers; and a long white skirt that just hung on my body.

Blaine ran to me and grabbed my arm, "No. You are beautiful."

I went and got a student that had some free time to hit the button as we posed. In the end there were pictures of him giving me on his back and with us sitting on the floor in various romantic poses. We laughed as I changed.

"See was that so bad?" I said as we walked to the dorms.

"Of course not. It was fun," We walked in and our smiles dropped immediately.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the room with an aggravated look on his face. "Do you two know what time it is? Dinner was done almost..." He looked at the clock and waited a few seconds, "Seven minutes ago." Blaine and I started laughing. I could tell Kurt was trying not to bust up laughing too, "This is serious. How can you two expect me to live like this?" he almost made it but on the words 'like this' he started snickering and ended up laugh harder than Blaine and I.

Blaine calmed down, "So what's for dinner honey?"

"Pizza," Kurt answered as he hugged me trying not to fall over. "And it's not ever here yet!" I started laughing again and we both fell onto the couch.

I whispered through my laughs, "I love you, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt nodded and coughed with laughter, "Me too... I mean you not me."

There was a knock and Blaine went to talk to the pizza man. He came back with our order. Kurt knows how to please everyone. Half meat, one-fourth Hawaiian, and one-fourth cheese. Blaine set us all up with a plate of the kind we like and we sat there content to eat and laugh about the days happenings.

Eventually Blaine had to turn in, because he has football practice early every morning. Kurt and I sat on the sofa together. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"You can't tell Blaine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I want to take pictures of you and I. There will be some of all of us too, but he doesn't need to know what the ones of you and I... is that okay?"

Kurt patted my knee, "Of course. You try so hard not to rock the boat..." He walked to the door way of his room, "You just don't realize that we don't care. It doesn't bother us."

I sat there, "I know." I spent the next hour make Artie's lesson plans for Painting. After that I planned out my photo project. It wouldn't actually be a photo project. I was going to do the pictures in chalk on wood. It would be amazing.

* * *

Morning:

"Good morning... wake up... come on... wakey wakey..." Kurt was sitting on the edge of my bed.

The sun was visibly high in the sky, "OH MY GOD! What time is it? I have photo today." I looked at my clock it was eleven-thirty. "I missed it completely." I frowned.

"No you didn't silly." He went to my closet and looked through my cloths. "Your student left a note on the door saying that he couldn't make it till later and he would like to do his drawing and photo back to back." He pulled out a yellow see-through corset and an electric green see-through shirt with silver paint splatters. "So I turned your alarm off and let you sleep extra." He also brought out a pair of faded jeans that had an orange tint. They had some tattered spots. "Here this is a good outfit," he held the cloths out to me.

I took it and jokingly said, "Don't I get underwear?" He pulled out a bra that matched the yellow shirt and underwear that matched the green shirt. "Oh gee thanks." I got up and headed for the bathroom. He fallowed me, "What are you doing?"

He blushed, "I was wondering if you would want me to shower with you?"

"Really you don't have to try this hard."

He smiled, "I'm not trying hard. I just want to shower with you."

I smiled back at him closed the door as we kissed.

* * *

Lunch:

Kurt and I walked into the grill and Blaine was just getting our food. We looked it over and Kurt spoke up first, "How do you always know what we want?"

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Because I'm psychic baby."

I sat down, "Or because I was texting him while we walked here."

We ate and I asked the boys to go do the group photo shoot before I had my photo student. We had a good time and Kurt told Blaine to run to class before he was late. We then did our photos. Ours were on a bench with lots of different intimate face touches. We had almost finished, we were dancing and he had just dipped me when Artie wheeled in thirty minutes early for his lesson. Kurt almost dropped me, "Artie?"

"Kurt?" Artie wheeled in as Kurt pulled me up, "I thought you said you just saw him on campus and took a picture of him?"

"Leah?" Kurt looked at me, "Artie is your regular?" He smiled, "That's awesome. Well I'll be going." He kissed me and ran off to class.

I smiled and turned to Artie, "How about we go to get a coffee while I look at your photos? And I can explain about all of this." Artie nodded and I pushed him towards the coffee house.

**…**

Artie looked confused, "So you are Kurt and Blaine's room mate? And you are kind of romanticly involved with both of them... And they are involved with each other too..." He became more unsure with each statement.

I nodded, "I'll start from the beginning. Their first room mates were guys..."

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

oh yeah in the last chapter I forgot they were singing "out her on my own" from Fame and there's is the original.

(for picture of just Kurt and yes I did do it that's my DA account: .com/fanart/digital/drawings/movies/?q=kurt%20klaine#/d33reng )

Totallystarstruck: no not cheating chapter four should explain everything... so just hold on for one more chapter!

Marimo161: Same as up above... not cheating. Thank you for realizing she is a girl! Two brownie points for you!

Anonymous: fore realz! Who leaves anonymous comments! Your comment isn't even mean you are just confused... I understand just hold on chapter four is a flash back... obviously


	4. Chapter 4

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

* * *

It's that moment we have all been waiting for!

* * *

Flash back!

First semester:(Blaine)!

We moved Kurt's things first into his room and set everything up. On my way to get my stuff I guess our room mates arrived. I'm on the football team and we didn't request anyone else, so they put some of my team mates in our room. I got back and nothing really bad happened till they noticed that I was putting my things in Kurt's room.

"Dude how much stuff do you have," one of them asked Kurt.

Kurt turned around, "All of my things are already in there."

The other one came out of his room. He looked around confused and then asked me, "Is that your stuff? Are you two going to stay in the same room?"

I looked over at him, "Yeah is that a problem?"

The first one spoke again, "Um, yeah it is. I'm not living with fags."

Number two grabbed number one's arm to keep him from doing anything stupid, "Dude for real I don't think it should be a problem."

**. . .**

Half a semesters long story short: apparently it really did matter. Kurt and I started looking for new room mates.

* * *

Photo freelance:(Leah)

I had to do a fashion magazine cover with at least one mail model, but I didn't know anyone. I was really desperate so I just started asking guys, but none of them really had a sense of fashion. Until I saw him. I was mesmerized. He was more beautiful than I am. I walked toward him and that's when his friend sat down next to him. '_Dang it! His friend isn't nearly as fashion sensible. Maybe his outfit today is just a fluke. Maybe I could use both of them?' _

I walked over to them, "Hi. I don't mean to be forward, but you are really well dressed."

Blaine Just stared at me and Kurt looked at me and said mater of factly, "I'm always well dressed and your point is?"

I pulled a chair up and sat down, "I'm working on a photo shoot for a major clothing line our of New York. Unfortunately the boys here aren't very fashionable. So I was wondering if you would like to pose and I can pay you in the clothing from the designer?"

Kurt laughed a little, "I know right it's like the guys here don't even know how to dress..." Blaine cut him of and whispered in his ear. "That's a good idea." Kurt looked back to me, "Do you live on campus, by chance?"

"No I have to get this job, because I live off campus. This shoot will pay for my rent for five months."

"Well what if we did your shoot and you used the money to move into our dorm?"

"Wouldn't that be kind of awkward?"

"Oh no."

Blaine interjected, "Not unless you have a problem with gay kids."

"Well I don't, but are you sure?"

Kurt smiled, "Of course."

* * *

Photoshoot:

I did Kurt's single photos first and then Blaine came a little later and we did a few shots of the two of them. Kurt couldn't stay long, because he had class.

Kurt ran off as Blaine wave and then turned to me, "So now it's just you and I." He smiled.

I blushed a little and asked him to do a pose. We were in the studio for about an hour. "That raps it up." I started to tear the photo equipment down. "I'll let you guys know how the job works out. It should go pretty good, cause I've done photos for this designer before."

"Good deal..." There was an awkward pause as I lifted the heave lighting bag. I wobbled a little in place and started to fall. Blaine grabbed the bag in one hand and hooked his other arm around my waist before I could fall, "Here I'll help you with that."

We walked to the photo center and checked the equipment back in. We walked outside into the bitter cold and stood there awkwardly for a moment, "Well I should probably get going."

Blaine spoke before I could even turn around, "Do you have somewhere to be? If you don't I could get you a cup of coffee. I mean if you want?"

I thought about it and then nodded, "Sure." We went for coffee and had a really good time.

We talked about our old schools. Mine was a special arts high school in New York. The whole point of my school was for us to have an associates degree or a bachelors. Last year I completed my bachelors degree here at this school. I graduated when I was sixteen and I would turn eighteen in January.

We both had to leave soon and I was about to get my bag when Blaine put a hand on mine. I smiled at him and asked, "Do you believe in love at first site? Like seeing someone and knowing that being with them is what you want... That sounds stupid right."

"Not at all. I totally know what you mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's how it was with Kurt and I."

"Oh... I have to go." I went to one of the art studios. I started drawing on a huge canvas and singing.

"Coin operated boy. Sitting on the shelf. He is just toy. But I turn him on and he comes to life..." I sang the song and in the end I had a drawing of Kurt and Blaine With coin slots and little twisty knobs in their cheeks.

* * *

Second semester: (Kurt)!

It was Leah's eighteenth birthday and I had just gotten done decorating our dorm when she knocked. "Kurt why is there a note on the door that our bathroom has a leak and I should knock before coming in?"

I opened the door a sliver and came out, "Because there is a plumber working on our bathroom." I shrugged, "Come on let's go eat. Blaine is waiting for us." I led her to the grill trying to shake of the feeling I got every time we held hands. Ever since we met, when she touched me it's like my skin is on fire. That's how it is with Blaine too.

We ate and then I stalled her long enough for Blaine to go and get her birthday cake. We walked and I asked her to meet me in the room, because today was her day to get the mail. When she came through the door Blaine and I set off music makers and shouted happy birthday. The cake was good and we all laughed and had a good time.

Leah stood up after a while, "Thanks for the great birthday. You guys are really good singers. And if you don't mind there is a song I would love to sing with you." We both nodded and she put in a karaoke tape. She is a pretty good dancer, shaking it. "Yeah... come on... shake shake." We backed her up as she sang

She motioned for me to come dance with her, "I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door." We were dance really closely, "Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm." By they end we were all dancing together and I couldn't believe it, but I was attracted to both of them.

* * *

Summer: (Leah)

I invited Kurt and Blaine to my parents house, just outside of New York, for part of the summer. Of course, they said they would love to and we set out on our way to New York. We drove there. Kurt and I did each other's nails and toes. We sang, although they are clearly better than I am. We finally got there and all crashed on my huge bed. It was kind of awkward cause we always woke up holding each other and they aren't into me even though I'm kind of into both of them.

We had been there for almost a month and they were both leaving in a couple of days. We sat down in my room with our pizza: half meat, one-fourth Hawaiian, and one-fourth cheese. Kurt got all silent for a minute and we asked him what was wrong. He answered, "I have to tell you both something." We got closer to him, "I'm in love with both of you! There I said it. I know it sounds dumb but I am. I love you both."

"That's not dumb. I've been trying to tell you guys the same thing."

"Me too."

**. . . **insert awkward silence here **. . .

* * *

**

Coffee with Artie:

"...And that's how it happened."

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

so the first song is "Coin Operated Boy" by the dresden dolls and the second is "Shake it" by metro station.

in case no one notice in the last chapter my other character's name Leah... yeah so her real name Letreena. Kurt and most other people call her leah (Le-a) and Blaine calls he Lee.

(5 pics of Kurt and yes I did do it that's my DA account: .com/fanart/digital/drawings/movies/?q=kurt%20klaine#/d33reng )

Totallystarstruck: Thanks yeah this should kind of explain... a lot... it may end up being two chapters... and don't praise me so much cause now I have classes again... it may take me a little longer... at least one chapter a day though... maybe unless I get stuck

Marimo161: I figured you would and now everything should make sense... yeah


	5. Chapter 5

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

It's that moment we have all been waiting for! And it was really lame

* * *

Presents!

Part 1

Photography:

I wheeled Artie back to class and we scheduled him a studio. We worked for an hour, before Blaine walked in. "Hey Artie. Hey Lee. Anything I can help with?"

"Sure," I pointed to the paper rolls on the floor. "Could you roll that out please? It's going to be the floor." Blaine nodded and started rolling the paper out. Artie had crawled on the floor with the two pieces of paper that now hung from the walls. He had created a wild rain forest.

"And what should I secure it with," Blaine asked when the floor was covered.

"Heads up!" I threw a roll of thick tan tape. "That should do the trick." He secured that while I finished putting the last leafy garlands over the top of our hanging posts. I was on a ladder behind the back drops. I climbed down the ladder and went to Artie, "Does that look right?"

He nodded smiling, "Yeah it's perfect."

"And I've got it!" Blaine had just finished securing the last corner of the floor covering.

I looked down at Artie, "Do you want me to set you down?"

He nodded again, "Yes, please. I want to get this done before we move onto drawing. Okay?"

"We should probably take a break between the two, but sure." I put my arm around he shoulders, "One... Two..."

Before I could lift and say three Blaine was on the other side or Artie. Blaine picked him up and asked him where he wanted to be set down. Artie was starting at the corner of the two canvases. I put his paints by him and he started to work.

"I'm going to go get the drawing room set up."

"If you don't mind I'll go help her."

Artie looked up and smiled, "Sure go help her."

Blaine look all innocent, "What? I'm going to help get out the paper and pencils or what ever."

"Right."

I smiled as Blaine grabbed my hand and we ran to the drawing lab. We got there and everything was already set up. "That's weird," I said looking at the set up. It was exactly how I like it. Two sketch books too each set up. The larger on top with five pencils and two erasers. The five pencils are set up softest to hardest. The big pink eraser on the opposite side of the books from pencils and the gummy eraser in the middle right above the the two books.

Blaine pulled my hair around my shoulder and kissed my neck. "It's just how you like it right?" I nodded as he kissed me again.

I turned around and put my arms around Blaine's neck, "What would I ever do with out you?"

"Oh I'm sure you would get by." He kissed me...

It was about an hour latter when we went back the to studio. Artie was just lifting himself back into his chair. Blaine moved to him and lifted him into the chair, "Here you go." We all went to the drawing room and Blaine waved at us, "I better get going."

Artie waved, "Bye."

"See you later." After he was gone I set a huge block of wood on the table.

"What's that for?" I took out some calk pieces. "I thought this was drawing class?"

"It's for a project and this is drawing class." I took out the black calk, "See I'm only using black today." I plugged my card reader into the computer and made a template of the four pictures I liked best. I then used the smart board to project them on the wall. There was a picture of all of us mid laugh. The second was Kurt, Blaine stood behind him and had his arms over his shoulders. Number three is of Blaine and peaking over his shoulder is me, getting a piggy back ride. Four is Kurt and I sitting on a bench holding each others faces passionately.

I got to work putting the picture of all three of us. It took me an hour to get that and half of the picture of Kurt and Blaine done. I took a break and walked over to Artie, he had drawn a young boy sitting cross legged on the floor with his head down. There were shaded bruises on his neck.

"That's really good Artie. Do you want to do a community thing with Blaine, Kurt, and I?"

"Um I don't know. Why is this coming up just now?"

"We are all going to help paint a mural for stopping hate, drugs, and child abuse. There are designs for hate and drugs, but no one can come up with anything good for child abuse... this would be perfect."

"Sure when is it?" Artie took the drawing out of the drawing pad and handed it over to me.

"This evening. After this you could come eat with us and then we can all go to the mural together." I took it and slipped it into a portfolio in my bag.

"Sure. Sounds good." He opened the larger sketch book and started to recreate the picture on a larger scale. "I've got an hour."

"If you need longer we can make time." I patted his shoulder.

"No that's plenty of time, the only reason that took so long is that I didn't know what I wanted to draw in the first place." At the end of an hour I had my whole drawing was done and Artie was putting the finishing touches on his drawing. Blaine and Kurt came running in from class and they were obviously all kinds of excited. Artie looked up, "They don't usually meet you here?"

I shrugged, "I texted them telling them they had to get over here and see your amazing design." They came over to the table and looked at the bigger better picture. This one was looking up slightly and you could see a black eye that was bleeding and it's lip was split. There was a comic speech bubble next to it that said 'help me'.

Kurt gasped, "Oh my god. It's perfect." Blaine Just nodded.

I smiled, "Did you guys bring what I asked for?" I already knew that they had, because Kurt was carrying my bigger portfolio bag. I took it, "Thanks. Is it done?" I handed the portfolio to Artie. He nodded and put the picture into it. We all went to the grill and had a good dinner.

The small child:

We got to the place where the mural was supposed to be and showed everyone Artie's drawing. Everyone thought it was beautiful and that it would be perfect. And so we got to work. It took hours to get the initial sketch up. Then we started the painting proses. We were about half way done when the sun was going down. The only people that were available the next day were Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and myself.

**. . .**

Bright and early in the morning I jogged into the art building and went to work on painting my sketched canvases. It took me about an hour and a half to get the first painting completely done and about the time I was moving onto the next section is when Artie wheeled himself in.

"Oh you've been busy I see," he set up a new stone for today.

"What are you going to paint today?" I stepped off of stool and crossed the room to look at the stone, because he had already done a rough sketch. There was someone in the front that was singing and the of course a background of people and not that the singer was particularly detailed, but they looked watery. "Is the background blurry or did you get tired?"

We both laughed a little, "No. It's blurry."

"Okay. Well let me know if you need help." He nodded and I went back to my stool and continued to work on the second part of my first painting. By the end of class we were both done and I was looking at his phenomenal work. The singer was Kurt and the rest of the people were their glee club.

There was a slight tap on the door and before we could cover the painting Kurt walked in. He looked at Artie's painting and crossed the room, "That's really good Artie." He shrugged, "Not really historically accurate, but really good."

Artie ratted mine out before I could discretely cover it. "Well Leah's is way better than mine."

Kurt turned and gasped, "Oh wow. That's..." he choked back some tears. "That's amazing."

I shook my head, "It's not for you Kurt." He looked taken-a-back, "It's for your parents."

He sighed, "It's wonderful." He hugged me and cried a little.

I thought about it. "We still have our color class... Why are you here, Kurt?"

"Oh my class was canceled and I just wanted to see you too." I could definitely tell that he was hiding something.

"And..."

"And what?"

"There's more. I know you, Kurt. So spill"

He gave a long sigh, "The city project asked if we could do some colorful things to the schools that have gang graffiti."

"Of course we can. We should have extra time tonight to get it done."

"Okay well I'm going to go to class and I will see you both at lunch."

"Kay, by Kurt." I pulled out my wood chalk drawing. I started to color in the drawing.

**. . .**

I had finished it when it was time for us to go eat lunch. I sprayed it with clear spray paint and wheeled Artie to the grill. It was a short lunch, because we all wanted to get out and work on the murals.

We got out and finished the little boy. We had two schools to do, so we went and white washed the first one. We where going to do some basic rainbow stuff. We were whiting out when I started singing, "Come sing me sweet rejoicing. Come sing me love. We're not afraid of voicing. All the things  
We're dreaming of. Oh, high and low, And everywhere we go. h We were covering all of the gang tags.

The boys all joined me to sing. "We can build A beautiful city. Yes we can. Oh yes we can. We can build A beautiful city. Call it out And call it the city of man. We don't need alabaster. We don't need chrome. We've got our special plaster. Take my hand (Take my hand). I'll take you home (I'll take you home!). We see nations rise In each other's eyes (in each other's eyes!). We can build (we can build). A beautiful city (a beautiful city). Yes we can. Oh yes we can. We can build (we can build). A beautiful city (a beautiful city). Call it out. And call it the city of man..."

We got done exhausted at the end of the day and covered in paint, but you know what... It was worth it.

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

so the song is "Beautiful City" from Godspell. Sorry this chapter took so long I have been and am still doing finals but after next week I should be pretty good for chapter upload again.

Totallystarstruck: thanks

Marimo161: thanks


	6. Chapter 6

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

It's that moment we have all been waiting for! And it was really lame

Presents!

* * *

Part 2

I woke up with my alarm clock screaming, covered in paint. I mumbled something mean at my alarm clock and glared at it while it beeped at me. "I think if you give it that face long enough it may actually submit to silence." I looked up to see Blaine leaning against my door frame.

I blinked, "I swear I lock that door at night." I lifted my self onto my elbows and looked at my arms. "I have paint all over me."

"So you do. Would you like me to help you get it off?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Haha. Very funny. I think I can manage," I got up and went to my closet only to find a note from Kurt saying that my clothing was in the bathroom already. I thought to myself 'maybe I should instal a chain lock too'. I opened the underwear drawer in my closet to find another not from Kurt he had gotten that too, 'how do I sleep through all of this?'

I went into the bathroom to see what was laid out for me. It looked like a pink tank top and matching bra with a white see-through shirt to go over. A pair of tattered jeans that had some paint stains on the fronts. I tossed them aside and got my tooth brush out.

"Mind if I join you?" Blaine came into the tiny bathroom and got his tooth brush. We were silent as we brushed. We were both done eventually and I rinsed my mouth out.

I decided to put some smell good herbs in the bottom of the tub and bent over to spread them. I felt Blaine behind me as he bent down to brush my hair over to on side and kiss my shoulder. "Can I please shower with you?" I smiled but shook my head no. He kissed again and again getting right up onto my neck. "Please."

"You have already showered today," I started running the water so I had to speak a little louder.

"So what if I have. Maybe I'm just a dirty kid..."

I turned around and laughed a little, "That sounds naughty."

He cupped my face in his and and brought my lips to his. When we broke our kiss he exhaled and said, "Minty fresh." I punched him and pushed him out of the bathroom so that I could take my shower.

**. . .**

Artie was waiting for me outside the painting room, "Sorry, Artie. I just can't seem to wake up these past couple of days." He nodded and said he understood. We went in and got out our separate projects. Since it was getting close to Christmas I decided to paint Blaine's parent's present. It took me the whole class and and extra hour to get done. When I had finally finished I looked at my phone.

I had about twenty texts from Blaine and Kurt asking me where I was and if I wanted them to order me the usual. I heard foot steps in the hall and looked out, sure enough Kurt had sent Blaine to come and get me. I waved down the hall.

He started jogging to me, "Kurt says your food is getting cold." I motioned for him to come into the room. He did and just gaped at the picture, "My parents will love it."

I nodded, "I know. I've met your parents remember."

"Of course I remember!" He looked at me and made a face. I met his parents when they made a surprise visit to see them. Kurt answered the door and led them to his room where we were sleeping in his bed. None of us roomies had slept together since. At least his parents didn't freak they were actually kind of cool with is and they liked me.

We raced the half a mile to the grill in about three minutes and panted for breath as we sat down. "Why were you too running?" Kurt gave us his unimpressed look.

I gasped, "Told you I would beat you."

He panted, "You did not beat me! I beat you!" We were both shaking our heads and suddenly turned to Kurt.

He shook his head, "I will not be involved in this."

We both sighed and shook hands to agree that we would race again sometime.

**. . .**

During our photography class I had Artie practice portraits by taking some artistic nudes of me with an off white sheet. It wasn't hard for him to get used to. Artie was the best student I had ever encountered, everything just seemed to come to him. It was like he already knew every aspect of art and just let it flow through him.

Kurt came in near the end of the shoot, "You lookin' at my woman." He was joking of course, but Artie's answer was still pretty shaky. Kurt laughed, "I'm just kidding." He looked over at me, "I bet the pictures are beautiful though."

I had turned my head over my shoulder slightly to hear what they were talking about and at that moment I blushed. _Click_. Artie had probably taken the picture with my whole body looking like a red mark of embarrassment. I didn't care. It would probably be the best shot.

Kurt went outside to wait for us to get done and I asked Artie, "Did you get that thing done?" He nodded and gave me my dorm keys back, "Thanks, buddy. See you tomorrow." I went outside to find Blaine and Kurt. "Hello my boys, how were your classes today."

"I dunno. Not bad I guess. We studied for the final." Blaine said as we walked.

Kurt kicked a rock, "We had a pop quiz over the final and I didn't do so good."

"I'm sure it will all turn out."

"Ha. That's what you say. You don't have finals." Blaine put his key in the door and opened it. We all walked in and it took about five seconds for the boys to notice the wood chalk piece hanging on the wall. "Oh wow, Tess, did you do that?"

"It's beautiful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kurt hugged me and jumped up and down.

"I thought you to might like it. And I love you both, but I do have to go to class now."

Kurt was still clinging to me, "Okay."

"You have to let go. Or I wont be able to go to class." He sighed and blushed a little as he let me go.

**. . .**

After drawing I was beat and ready to make sweet dreams with my blankets. I got through the front door and was immediately met with the smell of pasta. I went to the kitchen to find the boys dishing out my favorite food, giant pasta shells filled with manacoti cheese topped with tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese. I hugged them both, "You are the best. Both of you. I love you." I kissed each of them on the cheek and grabbed the plate that they had just dished. I sat and ate. It took me a long time to eat, because of how tired I was.

"I'm off to bed. Good night." I walked to my room.

"G'night," said Blaine, who then turned to Kurt. "Do you think we should tell her?"

Kurt snickered and shook his head, "No she will figure it out soon enough."

I went into my room and put on my pajamas, before noticing that my bed was gone. I blinked, "Hey guys? Have you been in my room this afternoon?"

I heard them both laughing and Blaine answered, "No. Why? Is something wrong?"

I came back out of my bedroom, "You know exactly what's wrong. Where is my bed, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt looked up at me innocents riddling his face, "What do you mean? Your bed is in your room... isn't it?"

They both laughed as I sighed, "Please guys I'm really really tired and I just want to go to sleep." I was on the verge of tears.

Blaine saw my eyes start to swell and immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "There there. It's right here." He led me to his bed room and showed me. There were four beds in the room. Three of them where longways and made a giant square in the far end of the room and the third was laying at the end of them making the sleeping surface area even larger. "There. See. Is this okay?"

I nodded and made a whining sound to approve that reminded me much of a small child. Blaine lifted me onto the bed and lay next to me with one arm still around my waist. Kurt came in a few minutes later. "We thought that you needed something for Christmas too. And this way you never have to feel like you don't have us, because you do."

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

I'm so sorry for the lengthy return on this chapter. I was making a website. .com/ that's the link. It's a glee role play board. I haven't posted it up anywhere yet, because I wanted all my readers to have first dibs on characters... except for Kurt, cause that's me...

so the song is... no song... oops... there will be one next chapter promise.


	7. Chapter 7

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

It's that moment we have all been waiting for! And it was really lame

* * *

Finals!

Or For Some Of Us The Lack There Of

* * *

I opened my eyes a bit and saw my alarm clock staring at me next to my bed. I blinked and then thought, 'that was a really good dream.' I rolled over towards my bedroom wall. I rolled again. I must have started out on the very edge of the bed, because a half a roll after that I hit the wall. I wiggled a little up against the wall and started to go back to sleep.

As I lay there I started to notice that the wall was very warm. Kurt must have turned my base board heater up again. I grumbled something under my breath and then almost died as an arm snaked around my waist, "It's okay Lee I'm right her." I yelped and put a hand over my mouth as I realized it was Blaine that I was laying against. He sat up, "What? What's the matter?"

I moved my hand, "Nothing. You just scared me."

He laughed a little, "I'm sorry." He layed back down next to me and kissed my neck, "You are so cute when you are embarrassed."

I smacked him in the chest and then a thought came to mind, "What are you doing in my bed? In my room?"

"Um... Actually I think that bed was in Kurt's room, so it's Kurt's bed. And by the way this is my room."

"No." I pointed at the side table, "That is my alarm clock."

"I'm so sorry we moved your alarm clock," I went to smack him again. He caught my hand and pinned it to the bed. "That's not very nice!" I flailed my other hand and again he caught it and pinned it under the same hand as the other above my head. I sent a spaz leg kick towards him, his retaliation was to jump on top of me. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Get off of me," I thrashed and struggled.

"No. You were being mean to me." He layed on top of me fully and started pretending to snore.

I nudged his face with my shoulder, "No, please?" He cried our and stopped. I pulled my head up to see better, "I'm so so so so sorry!" As soon as I was still his head came back to my shoulder. He planted a few light kisses on my collar bone. My head involuntarily tipped back and Blaine bit into it. I almost moaned. "No!"

He sat up, still on me, "That sounded pretty serious."

"It was..."

He got off of me and let my hands go, "I'm sorry..." He looked down, "No means no."

I touched his leg, "It's not that no means no..." I traced circles on his leg.

He turned back to me, "You are so confusing! Some times I don't even think I know you!"

I jumped on him and pinned him to the bed, "No... you know me. Or at least I think you do." I leaned into him and kissed his lips. After a moan of approval from Blaine I moved on to his neck. His head tilted back and he moaned again. I laughed into his neck. "I don't know. Do you know me?"

He laughed, "Yes. You just wanted to be on top."

We both laughed and I got up, "I'm off to shower and then I really need to pack."

I got off of him and grabbed the cloths that had been laid our for me on Blaine's dresser. I looked over at Blaine, he was sporting the most amazing pouty face I had ever seen, "You can't leave me all alone." I laughed and walked out of the room. He whimpered and I opened the door a crack and crooked my finger at him. He jumped of off the bed enthusiastically and ran towards the bathroom.

**. . .**

Kurt:

I walked into the dormroom thinking, '_why is the room still locked? They should both be up._' All the lights were off, so I flicked them on as I went through the dorm. I tried the door to Leah's old room, but she must have already left. It was locked. Next I went to the bathroom and picked up Blaine's towel. I folded it and headed to his room to put it on the under shelf of his bedside table. The towel was back where it was supposed to be before I noticed that they were both laying in bed.

I snickered a little and then ran a finger form Leah's forehead to the tip of her nose. She blinked and looked up at me, "Oh, Hi Kurt."

At least she was wearing the cloths I had put out for her, "Hi Leah. Shouldn't you be packing?"

"No. Blaine told me about your evil plan."

"Dang it. Well then, I don't have another final till Monday, so should I help you pack?"

She nodded her cute little nod and then pulled the covers over her head, "Just one more hour."

"Oh, no, you don't." I pulled all the covers off of her.

She made a half a scream and Blaine looked up at me from the other side of her, "She is so cute when she sleeps."

We laughed and Blaine went to the kitchen to make something, that according to him would only take a half an hour. In the world of Blaine and cooking a half an hour translates to an hour... If you are lucky. He went off to our little kitchen and I led Leah to her room. Together we pulled three boxes down from the top shelf of her closet.

**. . .**

Leah:

It took Kurt and I an hour and a half to argue over what I should take with me. He kept throwing things in the boxes that were way too risque. His argument was that those were the cloths he and Blaine really liked. He, of course, quickly defended both of them by throwing in the fact that the like me all of the time, but that I looked hotter in these cloths. I just laughed at him and made a mental note of that.

After our shower, Blaine told me that Kurt had suggested that I stay with him while Blaine did for the first two weeks and then when Kurt went to Blaine's for the second two weeks I would go there. That way I didn't have to make the long cross country trip to New York and they had even talked to my parents about this. When I was told that I made a mental note to keep better track of my pocket phone book.

Kurt and I emerged from my room, "Is lunch..." it was three in the afternoon, "Or dinner... or what ever this meal is ready?" Oh, well not only was it ready, but also sitting on the table. A plate of burgers sat on the table. I know what you're thinking that's a long time to make burgers, but not when you consider the kind. That and the tray of brownies that Blaine was bringing out of the oven.

We all sat down and I looked questioningly at the plate of burgers, "Is there one in there for me?"

Blaine laughed and turned the plate towards me so that I could see the odd burger. It looked like an outcast. It was carefully placed where none of the others were touching it and it had a lighter more gray tone. I clapped and said thank you as I pulled the soy burger onto my plate. After Giving it my usually one piece of whole wheat bread I place a layer of jalapenos on the very top and started cutting it into small bites.

Kurt looked at what I was eating and made a face. Blaine walked by me and ruffled my hair, "You eat the weirdest things some times." I smiled up at him with a bite in my mouth.

**. . .**

I decided to give the boys a few days just to themselves and I did leave that day. They hugged and kissed me and waved as I headed down the road. I snickered as I plugged in Kurt's ipod. He had forgotten that it was in his car. I'm sure he will call me later about it. His ipod was perfect though, because we all listen to practically the same music. Kurts has a few more show tunes, mine has some extra alternative rock, and Blaine's is a little over run with new age pop type songs. I like a little of everything so occasionally they don't like my ipod.

It took me one and a half hours to get to Kurt's dad's car shop. I was in his car, so as I pulled up Burt ran out expecting his son. "Who the hell are you?"

I smiled shyly smiled, "My name is Leah." I put my hand out for him to shake, "Kurt was supposed to call you and tell you I was on my way."

Burt's phone went off. He looked at it, "That would be him." They were on the phone for a minute. Burt hung up and looked at me. "He said you would explain, after you felt comfortable." There was an awkward silence, "Why wouldn't you feel comfortable?"

I crossed one of my arms to hold the other, "I don't know. You tell me."

He sighed and looked down, "I guess I can be a little intimidating."

We went home and I met Carole. Kurt had told her that I was just a friend that couldn't get home. An awkward dinner was fallowed by tv. I excused myself to go and unpack in Kurt's room. Eventually I went to Kurt's bed and hugged his pillow. I sat in the middle of Kurt's big bed and fell asleep breathing him in. I didn't think I was actually sleeping, but I must have been. I was awoken with a start as blankets that I didn't remember putting on where pulled off.

Some tall, dark haired, letter man jacket was standing above me, "Wake up Kurt we have so much to talk... Um... Who are you?"

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

I'm so sorry for the lengthy return on this chapter. I was making a website. .com/ that's the link. It's a glee role play board.

so the song is... no song... oops... there will be one next chapter promise. Oops I did it again... I promise some next chapter... I love christmas music!


	8. Chapter 8

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

It's that moment we have all been waiting for! And it was really lame

* * *

Visiting Kurt's Memories

"My name is Leah," I sat up.

"Who's Leah?"

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Finn."

"Yeah, but who are you? I mean like why are you in Kurt's bed room?" I pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Well I live here. I'm Kurt's Step Brother, Finn Hudson. Now, please tell me who you are?"

"I'm Letreena Tarifain... Kurt's girlfriend," we looked at each other with the same you're a dumb ass look.

"Now I know you're just messing with me. I don't know if you had noticed, but Kurt doesn't exactly go girls." I he pointed at my obvious girl parts, "Those don't exactly turn him on. Plus, his **boyfriend** texted me yesterday and said he was excited to see me and the family."

"Duh, Blaine is his boyfriend and I am his and Blaine's girlfriend... I do believe that's called a love triangle." Finn sat on the bed and I patted his arm, "There. There. I know it's a bit of a shock. It took Blaine's parents a little while to get used to it."

Finn opened his mouth and then closed it. He finally started talking with his hands first pointing at me then said, "So you are with both of them?" I nodded, "I mean like **with** them?" He interlaced the fingers of his hands.

I nodded again, "Yes we are all sexual with each other." I quickly stated, "I'm not a whore though. I just love them both and they love me and each other."

We sat on Kurt's bed for hours. At six in the morning I hinted that Finn should go to his room, so that we could both sleep. Finn said good night and headed to his room, a healthy add on over the garage. I collapsed into a deep sleep for a few hours, before I was woken again by my phone.

I answered it groggily, "Hello?"

From the other end I could hear my cat meowing in the background as my mother spoke to me, "Hey Nanna. I just wanted to make sure you made it in last night."

"Well yeah I did answer the phone."

"That's good. So how is Kurt's house?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's great mom."

"The guest room is big enough? Because you know if it's not we can send you some money and you can get a hotel room."

"Mom, I'm staying in Kurt's room with Kurt and Blaine."

"Okay. Well just let us know if you need a hotel room. I could even book it for you."

"Mom, I told you I'm sta..."

"I know you said the room there is just fine. I'll talk to you again soon. Kisses!" She made kissing noises and hung up. I sighed and lay in there. _Why is she like that. Anything that she can't quite accept right away doesn't exist. Just doesn't happen... she even convinced herself that the boys slept in different rooms on different beds while they stayed with us over the summer... right..._ I curled up as I thought about my mother.

**. . .**

That was a bad idea, but I didn't realize this until the morning. I woke up drenched in sweat. I had bad dreams all night all about my mother. I shook off the sleep, I still felt extremely groggy. I grabbed for my cell phone and saw that I had missed twenty texts, probably more because the inbox full sign was flashing. I ignored the texts and looked at the time. It was around one in the after noon.

I had to get up and get ready quickly, because I was supposed to deliver Artie's stone to Mr. Schue. I couldn't quite understand why I was doing this since Artie had made it and been his student. Artie had said that his family was going on a cruise, but they weren't leaving till a week after finals. At any rate I pulled on some cloths and drove over to the school just in time for the final bell of the day.

I knocked on Mr. Schue's office door. The door was open, but I knock seeing hows I don't know him and all that. He didn't look up from the stack of papers he was grading, "Come in." I stepped into his office carrying the heavy slab of stone. I had draped a velvet cloth over it to keep it a surprise. After about a half a minute Mr. Schue spun his chair around. He saw me struggling a little with the stone and said, "Can I help you? … I mean, here let me take that for you," He grabbed the stone and set it on a counter in the office. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head, "No you don't know me. My name I Leah and I'm Artie's art tutor of sorts. He asked me to drop this off with you," I unmasked the beautiful piece of art work and got a gasp from Mr. Schue. "As you can see he is extremely talented and it's no secret where his deepest passion lies."

"It's beautiful." He touched the surface. "Are you in Glee?"

"Well the list of kids that made it hasn't been posted yet, but there is a good chance that I will be a part of it. Along with Artie, Blaine, and Kurt."

"You go to school with Kurt and Blaine, too?"

"Yeah, we are kind of all together... Well minus Artie."

He looked a bit shocked an then shrugged, "Actually not to surprising."

I was slightly startled, "Really?"

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't seem that surprising." Mr. Schue and I talked and he convinced me to go caroling with his Glee club. He led me into the choir room for the Saturday practice. Sunday we would meet outside of the school and walk around town.

Mr. Schuester and I stood before the students and sang,

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white"

**. . .**

The next morning I trudge over to the school and we went out to the community,

"Away in a manger...

Peace. Peace. Peace on earth...

Deck the halls with...

Jing-a-jing jing jing jing jing-a-jing-aa-jing...

..."

We got back to the school and waited as all of the kids got rides or drove themselves off. In the end there was Kurt's car and one more. I looked around, but even Mr. Schue had left in his car. I heard someone walking up the stands at the football field. I walked across the parking lot to the stands. I climbed the stair case on the left and looked around. There was a boy, no older than me, sitting at the top in a worn lettermans jacket. He was tossing a football into the air and catching it as it came down.

I walked up to him waving, "Hey."

He looked over at me and smiled, "Hi. I've never seen you before, you new?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Is it that obvious?"

He shook his head, "Just a small town. You know, everyone knows everyone."

I held my hand out to him, "Leah. I'm just in town with friends."

The mystery man took my hand, "David. College friends?"

I smiled, "Yeah." I looked around and then at my watch, "I should probably go."

"Yeah, me too. I'll walk you to your car," He jokingly put his arm out for me to take.

I was slightly hesitant, but it took his arm. We walked down to the parking lot, but he stopped as I unlocked Kurt's car with the remote key. I jerked to a stop with him, "What is it?"

He looked at me, "That isn't your car."

"No it's not. I'm from New York. It's actually my boyfriend's car."

David looked at me, "That looks like Kurt Hummel's car, but it can't be. So who is your boyfriend?"

"Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend." David looked strange and actually started to shake, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I didn't even see it coming, but I definitely felt his fist make contact with my face. I fell to the ground, "What is your issue?" His foot met my cheek and then my stomach. I couldn't make any substantial sound, but I tried for a, "Why?"

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

I'm so sorry for the lengthy return on this chapter. I was making a website. .com/ that's the link. It's a glee role play board. And then I got busy with family and all...


	9. Chapter 9

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

It's that moment we have all been waiting for! And it was really lame... can you believe that jerk... oh well... she will get over it maybe...

Please...

* * *

The black fog was starting to lift from my mind and I blinked a few times. I started to jump up off the ground, but immediately gave up. I tried to think what had happened. It slowly came back to me as I sat myself up against Kurt's car. I checked myself over. First I made sure that nothing was broken. Then I moved onto bleeding. I had a bloody nose that was stopped for the moment and a small cut above my eyebrow. That's not so bad... It could have been much worse I thought to myself as I pulled myself to a standing position.

It was well past dark as I pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. I parked and snuck down the stairs to Kurt's room. I gently set myself on the bed after deciding that a shower would only hurt me worse. I thought to myself I would also wash Kurt's bedding tomorrow. Thinking of Kurt I pulled out my phone. I had missed several calls from both of my boyfriends and quite a few texts. I sent the both a text that read: '**Sorry turned my phone off while I was caroling and forgot to turn it back on... Talk to you tomorrow. Love you both!**' I put my phone on the bedside table and closed my eyes. I was so ready to pass out.

* * *

Finn:

Kurt had called me earlier to ask if I knew where Leah was, but I had no clue. I just knew that she was out caroling with Mr. Schue and the glee club. I told him I'd check with Mr. Schue and then let him know. I found our one and only phone book to look up his number.

The phone rang a few times and then Mr. Schue, "Oh, hey Mr. Schue... Yeah it's Finn... I was wondering if you know where Leah is? Yeah Kurt's girlfriend... I wonder if she just went to do some shopping, when did you guys get done? Oh, that was a while ago... Yeah she hasn't come back to the house yet... No, don't worry about it. I bet she just went to do some christmas shopping or something... Yeah i'll talk to you later, Bye Mr. Schue."

After I hung up the phone I texted Kurt, '**hey man she got done with caroling a couple of hours ago. I don't know where she is, but I'm sure she's fine. I'll camp out on your couch and have her give you a call when she gets back though.**'

I was woken up when I heard someone walking down the stairs. I looked up but didn't move. She didn't even see me. I looked at her and realized that she was limping. She laid down on Kurt's bed and pulled out her phone. When she set it on the bed side table I decided to go over to her. "Hey, you missed dinner."

She jumped, "What?"

"Dinner, you missed it. I can go heat some up for you if you want," I walked even closer so that I could see her face.

She brushed her hair to the side and answered, "No, I'm good. I already ate."

"Dude what happened to your face?" She had some pretty bad bruising going on and a cut next to her eye.

"Oh," She put hair back over her face a little, "It's nothing. I just fell."

"Really, just tell me what happened."

She curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, "I'm really tired. Can you just drop it."

I nodded and went up stairs. I took out my phone, "Hey... Yeah, uh, Blaine... You had your last final yesterday right? I was wondering if you could come here like in a now kind of way... She finally made it back to the house and she doesn't look to good... She said she fell, but I don't think so... I only saw half of her face and it was all kinds of bruised up and she has a cut by her eye... Yeah... Thanks and I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Blaine:

I was standing against a wall as I hung up the phone. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to cry. How could this have happened. I went into our bedroom and pulled out a duffel bag. I packed all of the cloths that I would need, "Kurt I'm going to have to go back a little sooner than we planned."

"What why?" His head popped up off of the bed.

"Finn is worried about Leah. It sounds like it's probably nothing, but i'm going to go see. He said he will come pick you up after your last final." I zipped the bag and gave Kurt a quick kiss.

"Okay, just let me know what's going on when you find out," He kissed me back and waved as I walked away from our building. I got in my car and sped all the way to Kurt's house.

I walked up, it was pretty late. But I couldn't just stand outside. I knocked and Finn answered the door almost immediately. He let me in saying, "Thanks for like dropping everything and coming here man. I'm really worried about her."

"Well she is probably fine. She's kind of a ninja," I said as Finn led me to the door. I walked down the stairs, leaving him. I walked slowly over to the bed and crawled on it. I looked at her laying there. She never curled up like that. Her body was usually all over the place. I brushed her hair to the side and saw the bruising and the cut.

I sighed and stroked her fragile looking cheek. I whispered, "What happened to you?" I kissed her cheek lightly, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

I laid next to her and put an arm around her. She twitched a little and her lips parted in a horse whisper, "Nothing happened and I love you and you have nothing to be sorry about."

I kissed her forehead, "For now I will believe you. In the morning I will not. Go back to sleep my love." She closed her eyes and I watched her sleep for a while. Eventually I felt my eyes grow heavy and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

So comment and stuff... yeah...

So maybe I lied about this chapter being super long, but it didn't exactly go where I wanted and it took me a long time to finish it, because I'm also working on five other fanfictions... yeah so if you are reading this one please leave a review stating such and I wont stop writing... if no one is reading then the chapters will be few and far between, because as I said I have five fanfics going...


	10. Chapter 10

So... Glee... yeah... oh and I don't own it

It's that moment we have all been waiting for! And it was really lame... can you believe that jerk... oh well... she will get over it maybe... Awe Blaine...

* * *

**The Morning...**

Leah:

I could feel the cloud of sleep shaking out of my mind. I tried to open my eyes, but had to bite back a moan. Only one of my eyes would open. I knew that if I felt this bad I must look ten times worse. I looked around trying to see my surroundings without moving much. I could feel Blaine's arm wrapped around me.

"Good morning," came Blaine's groggy voice from behind me. I rolled my eyes, "So it's time for a damage assessment."

I sighed, "Do we have to?"

"Yes," he gently rolled me onto my back. His fingers ghosted over my skin, just enough to twinge all the sore spots. "Black eye, obviously. Bruised shoulder. Two... no three bruised ribs. And bruising to the abdomen." He sat up and gestured towards me, "Would you like to tell me again how nothing happened?"

I tried to sit up, but Blaine lightly pushed me back onto the bed. I groaned, "It's really nothing. We were out with the glee club and I fell down someone's front steps."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Maybe I should just call Kurt."

I grabbed Blaine's hand as he reached for his cell phone, "No... Look it's not actually as bad as it looks. It's just been a while.." a tear fell from my good eye, "You know... since someone got the drop on me."

Blaine bit his lip and leaned over me to give a comforting hug, "I understand. Let's get you showered and then we will see about icing you down. We have a few days and by then makeup will be able to cover the bruises."

I smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Blaine:

We did a quick slightly warm shower and then I set to making up and ice bath. "Here you go." I lowered the two of us into the bath and then put an icepack over Leah's eye. I rubbed at her back and then pulled her to my chest. We would make it all better.

As we sat in the tub I sang to her, "_Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself, He was always there to help her... I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the girl with the broken smile, Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, And she will be loved, She will be loved..._"

I had almost dosed off when Leah final spoke to me, "Who is David?"

I jumped a little, "David? He's... He was one of the warblers? Why?"

"Because that's who attacked me... He said his name was David," Leah laid back against my chest again.

I couldn't believe what she had just said. David? But he was one of the most kind hearted people I knew. I got up and told Leah I would be back in a minute.

Once out of the bathroom I found my phone and called David, "Hey man. I was just wondering... what you've... been up to the past couple of days?"

He laughed, "I've been helping some of the new Warblers get ready for the Christmas Spectacular. Why?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "You wouldn't have been over here in Lima the other night... wold you?"

I heard another laugh, "Um... No. I'm in Westerville. But if you are in Lima, then you should come help me with these Warblers."

I was pacing and nodded, "Yeah I'll try to make time to come see you... Listen I have to go. I'll see you in a couple days probably. Bye." I ended the call and looked around the room. My gaze fell to the chair in the corner. Finn had left his old lettermans jacket laying there.

I looked in to see Leah sleeping in the tub. Good. She didn't need to be worried about anything right now. I walked down the stairs to the living room. "Hey, Finn, does Dave Karofsky still live in town?"

Finn looked up from the game confused, "Yeah. He never went to college. Why?"

I was putting on my coat, "Do you know where he hangs out?"

"Um... Well he works at Burt's garage and other then that he is the elementary football coach. Why?" I just shook my head and didn't answer.

Finn was still asking me why when I got into my car and drove out of the drive way. I floored it down the garage and skidded to a stop. Sure enough Karofsky was even the one to come out and see what all the noise was for.

"Oh hey fairy boy. What's got your panties in a bunch?" He smirked.

I graved him by his greasy coveralls and slammed him into the wall, "You think It's funny to beat up young women? You would you self absorbed, stuck in the closet, mama's boy!"

Karofsky had his hands in the air, "Hey back off! I'm not in the fucking closet. What the hell are you talking about? What girl?"

Burt had come out and proceeded to split the us up, "Hey. Hey! Cool it." I backed a way a little to let him know that I was done. "Now would you mind telling me why you are attacking my employees?"

I shook my head, "How about Karofsky just tells us all what he did last night?"

Burt turned to David and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head, "I coached the fifth sixth grade football team to a win and then went home."

I looked up at him, "You are missing the part where you jumped my girlfriend."

Burt's eyes grew wide, "You did what to Leah?"

David shook his head, "Listen I didn't know... I mean she was... She lied and had stolen Kurt's car."

I pushed Burt aside and slammed David into the wall again, "What exactly did she lie about?"

"She said she was Hummel's girlfriend. If she's yours where does that leave Kurt?" He had the nerve to look hopeful.

"Unavailable! We are all dating each other. She had his car, because she didn't care to fly home, to New York and bring hers back." I pushed Karofsky into the wall one last time and stepped back.

"Jesus. What a bunch of sluts." I couldn't help it. I don't even know where it came from, but I pulled a fist back and decked David in the face. He fell to the ground and I just got back in my car to go take care of Leah.

* * *

I like it...

So comment and stuff yeah...


End file.
